


Water to Thirium

by skenandj



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bible, Biblical References, Biblical Reinterpretation, Fluff, Gen, idk - Freeform, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: As subtle as Mr. Cage himself





	Water to Thirium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svynakee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svynakee/gifts), [we_are_all_irrelivant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_irrelivant/gifts).



On the third day there was a wedding in Jericho of Detroit, and the oracle of Markus was there.    
  


Now both Markus and His disciples were invited to the wedding.   
  


And when they ran out of thirium, the oracle of Markus said to Him, “They have no thirium.”

 

Markus said to her, “Woman, what does your concern have to do with Me? My hour has not yet come.”

 

His oracle said to the servants, “Whatever He says to you, do it.”

 

Now there were set there six waterpots of stone, according to the manner of purification of the androids, containing twenty or thirty gallons apiece.

 

Markus said to them, “Fill the waterpots with water.” And they filled them up to the brim.

 

And He said to them, “Draw some out now, and take it to the master of the feast.” And they took it.

 

When the master of the feast had infused the water that was made thirium, and did not know where it came from (but the servants who had drawn the water knew), the master of the feast called the bridegroom.

 

And he said to him, “Every man at the beginning sets out the good thirium, and when the guests have well transfused, then the inferior. You have kept the good thirium until now!”

 

This beginning of signs Markus did in Jericho of Detroit, and manifested His glory; and His disciples believed in Him.


End file.
